everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Quinn Schauer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She was born to the nameless (and foolish) younger brother from the story Oh, If I Could But Shiver! ''and the princess he married. Unlike her father, Quinn is actually pretty cowardly and wants to be brave. Ultimately, she's just a shy and sweet Rebel who wants to survive the horrors of high school. Character What is Quinn like? Quinn is known by a lot of people, herself included, as being cowardly. The trait fits her like a snug pair of mittens. It seems obvious to everyone with her stammering speech, trembling form and somewhat reclusive nature. However, what many people don't realize is that there is a brilliant mind and a kind heart residing within her. Despite her timidity and social awkwardness, Quinn longs for companionship for some inane reason. While she can handle interacting with other people for the most part, she often makes a fool out of herself, which causes her to start all over again. However, Quinn isn't just a shy, awkward girl. No, Quinn is a highly intelligent and creative person! Her intelligence (and slight paranoia) has led her to actually invent strange mechanical creatures. No one knows exactly what their purpose is, but it's suggested to leave them alone. The overly zealous may find themselves receiving a shock and a disapproving gaze from the robotic creation. If asked about them, Quinn is likely to stammer out an unintelligible response and flee. Or, she will fix the offender with a penetrating gaze and the ''offender will run away with fright. Her kindness manifests in her love for nature, something she frankly indulges in. Quinn enjoys exploring the woods. According to her, it is relaxing and fills her with a rare sense of peace. After class, Quinn is usually in the forest, simply to calm her down after a hectic day. Because of her love for nature, she adores animals and exhibits kindness towards them. Anyone who needs someone to take care of their pet will be happy with her services. She treats every animal with respect and love, simply because she is not allowed to have one of her one. When someone offered to get her one, she had a nervous breakdown and spent a few days in the infirmary. It was not because she disliked the idea. Quinn simply freaked out because she was instantly worried at the actual thought of having a pet. She knew internally that she would constantly worry about it's safety and health to the point of making herself sick from neglecting herself in favor of the animal. So, Quinn simply cares for every other animal, rather than looking for one to own. Despite her cowardice, Quinn actually can show impressive bravery for such a timid maiden. She is willing to face down even the scariest of enemies to defend her views and other people. Oppression is something this girl will never stand for. Another brave act she has done is subtly defy authority. While she always shows a respect for the staff on the outside, some of her actions can be constructed as rebellious and defiant. For example, remember her robotic inventions? While the teachers objected to them and demanded their removal, she refused politely and the creatures still remain. Any teachers attempting to remove them are usually shocked (pun intended) by the aggressiveness of the entities and never try this again. What Quinn considers to be her bravest moment was when she pledged to become a Rebel. Even though her words were ultimately garbled and sounded strange, she felt as if she could finally release some of the pressure that had been put on her by her father to be fearless. For some weird reason, Quinn is constantly getting into misadventures. From creepy stalkers to angry centaurs, Quinn always seems to be unlucky when it comes to her strange encounters with danger. Somehow, she manages to survive these events without any injuries... Mostly. She also is strangely brave in these situations, always supporting her friends in any way she can. She'll even do something risky to help, even though she isn't one to put herself in danger. Another thing to note is that Quinn tries not to lie to people. That is one of her cardinal rules. If someone offends her, she will tell them. Sure, she might be looking down and stammering the words, but Quinn will let them know in a nice way. She isn't one to mince words, but does have tact and knows how to implement it in the right ways. That being said, when she is very uncomfortable, she can be known to lie. However, Quinn is really bad at it. Her attempts at lying are so outlandish and unconvincing that it only offers amusement to the person she is lying to... unless they're too stupid to figure out the deception. To sum her up, Quinn is basically a shy girl who is easily frightened by many things, which includes ghosts, serial killers and the Undead. (Don't let her watch horror films.) She is also incredibly sweet and loves nature. Her intelligence is pretty surprising, considering her heritage and her love of Muse-ic. All she wants are friends, who will (hopefully) bring her out of her shell. Being a Schauer is never boring, at least! What does Quinn like to do? While Quinn would say that she has a boring life and therefore does not have hobbies, this response is just caused by her low self-esteem. She actually does have several hobbies, her favorite one being photography. When there is no school to worry about, you might be able to spot Quinn with an adorable smile on her face, snapping away. She'll take pictures of anything and anyone, even people she usually dislikes. Quinn uses these pictures to make scrapbooks, so that she can always have proof of her memories. One thing she will never do is take a selfie, however. She abhors the term, calling them 'vain self-portraits', something which can get people mad at her. Another hobby she has is making art. Yes, art! From painting to pottery, Quinn loves personal expression. However, she sucks at drawing, something which she would love to be able to do. Sadly, she cannot draw to save her life. So, she just paints instead. Quinn plays the violin. While she doesn't practice 24/7, Quinn does put a lot of time into her music and takes excellent care of her instrument. She has considered playing the electric violin, but needs to buy one first. While Quinn isn't the sporty type, one thing she will do is equestrian sports. In other words, horseback riding is her thing. Her love of animals has led to her realizing that they have practical applications, like transportation for instance. Her mother taught her how to ride a horse properly, but her dad went the extra mile. He taught her how to ride one in any sort of dangerous situation. Quinn also rides her bike. While she doesn't do tricks or go to obscene speeds, Quinn does dabble in cycling, even occasionally partaking in races, though she never seems to win. To Quinn, the fun is in trying, not in actually succeeding, though she'd be excited if she ever did. Quinn dabbles in sword fighting (because her dad said so), judo (because her dad said so) and swimming (because her mom said so). Naturally, Quinn dislikes anything to do with these activities. As for why her mom wanted her to learn how to swim, Elle said the following: "A lot of the world's problems could be solved if girls knew how to swim." The reasoning for these words is likely nonexistent. Quinn can dance. In fact, she is part of a squad of dancers at the school. They dabble with different types of dance to different genres of music. Mostly, they partake in ballet and modern dance, but occasionally embark in other types like tap and ballroom dancing, the latter of which difficult when the size of their stage is taken into account. Her last hobby is reading. She could spend the whole day cooped up inside reading a book on a rainy day. Because of her constant thirst for books, she had a bookshelf installed in her room. Anyone in her room is allowed to use it. While August (her roommate) mainly uses it to research obscure fairy tales, Quinn just likes the amount of enthusiasm she has for looking up stories. What is Quinn capable of? Somewhere in the complex and conflicting cosmology of Quinn's universe, some deity (let's blame Loki, ok?) decided that it would be the most hilarious of jokes to give a princess without a drop of magic in her body access to incredibly dangerous powers tied to emotion. It wasn't exactly an instantaneous gift, either. A totem contained her nature magic for years before an attack by a vicious demon prompted her to use it to save her friends. Unfortunately, Quinn's powers haven't proved to be exactly helpful over the years anyways. The first thing to consider is the vines. The vines are the most important part of her affliction, which is how Quinn refers to her newfound abilities. Strong emotion triggers their 'growth', the only apt word to describe thorny vines exploding from every possible surface, ensnaring and strangling all in their grasp except for their creator. Naturally, this not only harms the enemy, but also harms her allies and friends as well, much to her horror. Normally, a nature mage would eventually learn how to control these unstable energies. However, the reason why Quinn is incapable of this is simple: the totem. Releasing a high amount of concentrated energy into one human form warps the magic to a small degree. The next reason is that her instructors, in an attempt to show her the difficulties of magic, accidentally broke the internal bonds that would have helped her to control her newfound powers and turned her into a fox in the process. This was dire news because not only was her time as a fox extremely painful, but her development was supposed to occur very, very slowly. Without the bonds, Quinn's magic is incredibly volatile and even her slightest whims could prove disastrous at times. Generally, Quinn has worked on less destructive aspects of her magic. She worked tirelessly on growing singing flowers to remind Wonderlandians of their home so that their nostalgia wouldn't be as much as before. While she was going about that the wrong way, Quinn did end up making the biggest blunder of her career. She created the world's first Mercurial Blossom. The flower itself is a thing of beauty, but its abilities? Not quite. The Mercurial Blossom is a unique flower, one that draws strength from the emotions of its creator: Quinn. While it does not drain her emotions by any means, it does grow from her emotions. As long as Quinn has emotion, the flower will flourish. Unfortunately, that's a bad thing. The Mercurial Blossom is one of the most annoyingly infuriating organisms on the planet. Its self-selected purpose is to cause chaos and it goes about that in the most aggravating way possible: making noise. When Quinn feels any emotion other than anger, the Mercurial Blossom belts out random lyrics with an extremely high-pitched voice, warbling songs without any notion of rhythm. To add insult to injury, the flower babbles nonsense at almost any other time and will also try to predict the future, screaming about blood and death while Quinn desperately tries to sleep. In other words, the Mercurial Blossom is just there to annoy her. However, when she gets angry, that's when bad things start to happen. The flower mutates into a plant with extremely sharp teeth and thorny vines and it has a lust for meat. Normally, it'll bite Quinn to return to normal, but will also settle for raw steak and venison: the bloodier, the better. Is it any wonder why Quinn hates her powers? Truth be told, the unstable nature of her magical properties leads her to rely on more conventional methods instead. Having received a lot of combat training during her childhood, Quinn is pretty well skilled with the knives she always keeps hidden on her person, ready to fight at any provocation. It's not that she likes violence, but she does expect it, thanks to her turbulent, psychologically damaging upbringing. She also possesses decent knowledge on the use of magical artifacts, utilizing enchanted stones frequently during battles to protect herself and her allies. These items works to varying degrees of success and occasional failure. What does Quinn look like? Quinn personally perceives herself as being unattractive and bland when compared to people like her friends or even her enemies. However, she is just an unconventional beauty. While she certainly won't be winning any beauty contests, she still is adorable. Quinn is pretty pale, her skin typically that shade... Until she starts blushing, that is. Then, her entire face begins a pretty shade on pink or red, depending on how embarrassed she is. For some reason, her cheeks are always a faint shade of pink, so she always looks slightly sheepish. Her hair used to be of considerable length, so Quinn braided her straight hair to keep it out of her face. However, her braid ended up being chopped up during a fight with the fearsome demon named Shirley Schicksal, which left her with a short, but extremely choppy hairstyle. Her hair can be categorized as 'dirty blonde' or 'sandy brown' because of the blend of brown and blonde hair. After perishing and coming back to life, there's a natural 'shock lock' (a white streak of hair) through her dirty blonde hair. She tends to braid that one strand, but usually ends up drawing attention to it by accident. Her light green eyes and delicate eyelashes make her look more feminine than she would like, so she wears red spectacles to hide these features. Unfortunately, it backfired as she looks like a cutesy nerd (something she technically is). Quinn is currently considering contacts, but actually prefers her glasses for now. Her body shape could best be described as somewhat thin and angular. Her facial structure, on the other hand, is quite soft, round and pleasing to the eye. If she's exposed to the world, one can see she has a rather small chest (A cup). If her stomach were to be bared (it never will be on purpose), one can see the long, disfiguring scar running across her flat belly. Created by unknown means, it's an ugly reddish purple monstrosity that mars her pale skin. There are also yellowed bruises and smaller, fainter scars speckling her body. Why? Quinn refuses to say. Quinn typically wears clothes that have nature tones, varying from rich greens to browns. Sometimes, she will wear blues and yellows, but it ultimately depends on the occasion. She's a great fan of the mori style and therefore the vast majority of her wardrobe is filled with clothes of that style. If Quinn wears makeup, it's incredibly subtle. She usually puts on a clear lip gloss, just for dry lips. While she doesn't wear blush, it certainly seems like it with her slightly rosy cheeks. Really, she only wears the lip gloss normally, but will wear other types of makeup, but only for special occasions. Her shoes are always comfortable and practical. She'll either wear hiking boots or sandals. Her normal hiking boots are ones made of brown leather, with a yellowed white cuff of (fake) fur at the top. Otherwise, she'll wear brown sandals. She hardly ever wears sneakers or shoes, just boots and sandals. Finally, Quinn is short compared to most people at Ever After High, which makes her feel inadequate. All in all, she is considered to be cute, but not exactly attractive or anything similar. Therefore, she hardly gets anything more than an "Awww!", except from her girlfriend. Fairy Tale- Oh, If I Could But Shiver! How The Story Goes The Full Story! How does Quinn fit into it? Quinn is supposed to be the next younger brother. However, she doesn't want to go through with this role. For one thing, she actually dislikes her father for numerous reasons and does NOT want to emulate any of his qualities. Another thing is that she simply feels too scared to actually go into that enchanted castle. She doesn't care about the princess, she will not go warming corpses by fires and killing demonic animals. But, her parents definitely don't see it that way. And, neither does the school, so Quinn will still be slogging along as a heroine, wondering why she has to go through all these horrors for the sake of a girl she doesn't even like. Especially since the girl in question is someone who dumped tea on her head in a fit of rage. Relationships Quinn's Family The relationship between these two is one that hardly deserves to be called one. Quinn hates him with every fiber of her being and Quigley risks her life without any care in the world. Their differing personalities violently clash, so whenever Quinn is home, an argument is bound to flair up. His few friends tend to label Quinn as a problem child, a teenager who doesn't know what to do with her freedom. However, they don't know how she was physically, emotionally and mentally abused due to her father's oblivious orders, who believes that teaching her to fend for herself "builds character". Because of Quigley Schauer, Quinn had a hard time adjusting to what the world really is like. On the other hand, Quinn's mother isn't exactly a marked improvement. While her mother is certainly more warm and somewhat understanding of Quinn's various plights, Elle Schauer believes with all her heart that she knows what is best for her daughter and doesn't actually care all that much what her daughter feels about her decisions. Due to her controlling nature, Elle regulates every aspect of Quinn's life that she can. She has forcibly instructed her in more 'feminine' activities and has continually prepared her for marriage since Quinn could grasp the concept. Not only that, but she's become more insistent on this brand of tutelage ever since the Headmasters assigned Quinn her princess. The fact that Quinn is homosexual is just the icing on the cake for the Queen of Fools Town. Quinn's Backstory Let us tell you a tale... One of a bitter couple, a nonsensical region that they ruled and the daughter that they didn't deserve. A tale of the highs and lows, the sacrifice and happiness, the pain and pleasure of Quinn Schauer's past. Quinn Schauer was born on a distant November 1 to Quigley and Elle Schauer. As a tiny babe, she was unaware that her parents did not want her. Quinn did not know that she had been born into a hostile household and that the two maids that would raise her for around seven years would love her more than her own kin. No, Quinn, being an innocent baby that was only an hour old was asleep and therefore would not have seen the hushed arguments and the agreement that two maids would be better parents for the time being. So, Elle and Quigley dropped her off into the care of Lana and Rosalind, two maids with a talent for looking after children. Lana was more strict and Rosalind was more sweet, but each maid did their part during Quinn's formative years to raise her right, since her real family was off partying and trying to make political alliances. The seven years Quinn lived with the two maids were the best of her life. So, naturally, it would all go to hell later. But, for a brief idyllic time, Quinn was truly happy. She was tutored extensively, allowed to express her creativity in any way she pleased and learned the rudimentary basics of her future hobbies. Her education was thoroughly taken care of for the time being, though there seemed to be no solution to her persistent stutter whenever Quinn attempted to speak in English. The maids could only hope it would pass with time, since it wasn't a very bad trait to them. After those seven years passed, Quinn may have been a somewhat timid thing, but she was also creative, somewhat brave and intelligent. When her parents returned however, having failed in their ventures due to poisonous personalities, they were displeased with her shy traits and secretly had the two maids executed. From then on, Quinn entered the 'care' of Quigley and Elle Schauer. At the ripe age of eight, Quinn could tell she was unloved by her biological parents, her time with the maids still fresh in her youthful mind. (She often inquired after them, but received evasive answers in return.) Her true family was missing and the guardians left behind were only weak imitations, in her worldview. She wanted her real family back. TBC Quinn's Friends How Quinn chooses her friends is an unusual process that varies from encounter to encounter. Her friends all have different stories, viewpoints and ways of life, but the only trait that seems to tie them all together is acting kind in some way to a timid maiden who only needed someone to stick around. Calli Latrans~ TBA Samuel Gulliver~ TBA Scythe Sasin~ TBA Clara Sacristan~ A true friendship is one part frustration and one part love. Therefore, keep that in mind when I say that Clara and Quinn win the prize for their friendship, their sisterly bond trumping all others in it's path. TBC Bravelyn Tailor~ TBA Quinn's Pet??? It's been said before that Quinn is not permitted to have a pet. While this may seem unfair, there is actually a pretty valid reason for this behavior. Last time she was asked if she wanted one, Quinn had a nervous breakdown and was sent to the infirmary. While she loves animals and desperately wants a pet, the mere thought of owning one scares the hex out of her. Therefore, Quinn takes hexcellent care of any animals or pets she is allowed to minister to. Recently, however, a strangely intelligent swift fox that Quinn has dubbed "Flink" has come into her possession. Or something. The relationship between the two is definitely not one of pet vs. master as Quinn often feels like the fox is a little too familiar for a creature she randomly encountered in the woods. Flink frequently leads Quinn to amazing and/or incredibly dangerous sites before disappearing without a trace, thus leading Quinn to dub the creature as a living will o'the wisp. However, despite ambiguous hints from both Baba Yaga and Cherry Diablo that the fox is actually her spirit animal (and is therefore not actually real), Quinn is remarkably oblivious to Flink's true purpose. Quinn's Acquaintances There are some people who aren't her enemies, but aren't exactly her friends either. As she continues her schooling, she will inevitably gain more acquaintances. Xandra Taika~ TBA Lily Schicksal~ TBA Rosabella Beauty~ One would forgive people for thinking these two would be fast friends, but they'd be painfully wrong, as these girls are only acquaintances. While they both work for the same end goal (a better environment for all), their disagreements on how to go about that make them stay acquaintances. Rosabella is a queen at taking a stand, leading pep rallies and holding organized protests to protest unfair discrimination and creature abuse. On the other hand, Quinn takes a more passive approach, her timidity preventing her from getting out there and taking an active role. Instead, she works closer to home. Both believe their methods are right and secretly judge the other for it. They also disagree about the practice of keeping endangered species in sanctuaries and the employment of species to specific jobs. While Quinn believes the first choice is just and helps preserve the species in a healthy environment, Rosabella only sees the sanctuaries as prisons holding beautiful beings captive. Another source of conflict between them is the second issue. Quinn believes that restricting certain fields to certain races is discrimination at its finest. Rosabella seems to like the decision though, stating the careers play to the races' strengths. Either way, both girls are still acquaintances, solely because they work together for Beast Taming and Care projects. Merana Little~ In another universe, Quinn and Merana are the best of friends, due to their shared interests and compatible personalities. TBC Quinn's Enemies Duchess Swan~ Duchess was well known for her bad attitude, but Quinn was also known for giving even the most unpleasant people a chance. They first interacted at the dance studio they both attend, Quinn walking up to her and shyly asking for a demonstration. She was rudely rebuffed despite how flattered Duchess felt. From then on, they had a fierce rivalry. Duchess was always better than Quinn. Better at rudimentary magic, better at insults and certainly better at dancing. Quinn, just like anyone else, hated feeling inferior, but couldn't actually change that fact. It just seemed to be an universal constant. The sky was blue, the sun shone and Duchess always seemed to beat Quinn at every contest the two decided to hold. Eventually, Quinn realized that in some ways, she was better than the Swan Maiden and focused on cultivating her own strengths rather than dwelling on her shortcomings. Naturally, Duchess was not pleased at losing her only means of staying superior and devised a plan to return things to the way they used to be. While this might seem cruel, both Duchess and Quinn were incredibly insecure and used the contests to validate themselves. Thus, Duchess began throwing incredibly personal barbs Quinn's way. At first, they didn't really get to her until Duchess insulted Quinn's sexual orientation. This led Quinn to declaring a Snark War, which mainly consists of throwing extremely offensive insults towards their opponent until one backs down from shame. Since both of them have sufficiently nasty vitriol in their database, the end of the Snark War is not in the foreseeable future. Cerise Hood~ TBA Ark Pellen~ TBA Tulip Grundy~ Tulip and Quinn were pretty much opposing forces. Nature and industrialism. Mortality and immortality. Humility and arrogance. The two girls were destined to disagree with each other, but they could have been friends, if not for Tulip's choices. TBC Shirley Schicksal~ Quinn and Shirley definitely started off on the wrong foot: with Shirley killing her, it was pretty hard to become bosom buddies. However, over time, they have only affirmed their general hatred for each other. TBC Cherry Diablo~ Quinn and Cherry don't go out of their way to antagonize each other. On the contrary, they're quite civil and Cherry views Quinn as a timid acquaintance, albeit one that is fun to tease. However, Quinn is extremely suspicious of the demon and expresses her fear whenever Cherry comes near. TBC Azra Olwen~ Quinn would be embarrassed to admit it now, but way back when, Quinn was infatuated with the iconic abrasive unicorn known as Azra. Of course, back then, Quinn wasn't exactly very in tune with how people actually acted and therefore was blindsided by Azra's true nature. However, for a blissfully ignorant half hour, Quinn had a crush on Azra. It was more an issue of Quinn equating the rumors (read: stereotypes) about unicorns with fact than pure physical attraction. Because of her assumption, she believed Azra was a demure, sweet soul... right until the pretty unicorn became her aggressive sparring partner. Azra demolished her in T-minus one minute. Quinn hadn't taken the pretty girl's glowing horn seriously... right until she was blasted into a wall by the powerful beam. From then on, Quinn treaded carefully around the other girl, especially when Azra's arrogant nature was taken into account. However, Quinn couldn't stop interacting with her, sharing sparring and dance lessons with her. The dancer was (naturally) not attracted to Quinn in any way, shape or form, but her narcissism led her to teasingly flirt with the shy girl, just to see how hilarious her reactions would be. Somewhere along the way, Quinn got better at dancing and fighting more aggressively, dodging Azra's magic with better ease than before. There was still a great gap between the two. It was clear to all that Azra was better at the two hobbies they shared. This frustrated Quinn to no end. Eventually, Azra took a nicer approach to Quinn's development, but by then, the damage had already been done. Quinn loathed Azra and made it clear on many occasions that the mischievous flirting made her very uncomfortable. To this day, it is uncertain if Azra will ever cease in her rude actions, despite having no attraction whatsoever towards Quinn. Quinn's Romantic Life (a.k.a. Entering The Big Leagues) What many people had viewed as impossible for this shy maiden to achieve has occured: little Quinn Schauer managed to find herself a girlfriend and is intent on not letting her go just yet. And, just who is the mystery girl that managed to win Quinn's heart? Why, our very own Calli Latrans of course! The only problem? Quinn isn't exactly one for physical affection. It's not a matter of not being in love, for she is. Rather, Quinn simply isn't used to being treated in a loving manner. Because of this, acts of affection make her extremely uncomfortable, leaving her uneasy about being able to please her girlfriend. However, despite her apprehension, Quinn is ultimately perfectly capable of handling a relationship... Actually, that sounds like a lie, but let's just trust her for now, especially since Quinn plans to be a good girlfriend for as long as she can. Outfits Quinn has a peculiar sense of fashion. While her clothing ranges from the simplistic to the grandiose, Quinn favors simple and practical clothing for normal occasions. Her style usually references her interests: mostly nature-themed clothing and accessories, though accessories are extremely rare with Quinn. One word of caution: Quinn always has her knife on hand, even if it looks impossible for her to do so. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming Quinn loves Beast Training and Care, simply because she is allowed to 'make a difference' and help take care of all those poor creatures. In contrast, she HATES Grimmnastics. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't suck at sporty activities. Instead, her hatred of the class is actually because of the bigger kids (coughcoughArkcoughcough) being mean to her. Also, Quinn dislikes the teacher. Her favorite class is Muse-ic, where she plays the violin. She appreciates the fact that she doesn't have to sing, something that makes her happy. Art is also another favorite class of hers, since Quinn adores art. However, she flunks any drawing assignments, which makes her upset. Another class she dislikes is Storytelling 101, because it is a mostly oral class. Actually telling stories is nerve wracking to this girl, but writing them is fine. Finally, Heroics 101 is boring to Quinn. Rescuing people isn't something she cares about, but she finds fighting others to be engaging because of the unpredictable fighting styles. Quotes Links Quinn has an opinion blog! Check it out here! Read her opinion on everything and everyone! :D Quinn also has a mirror blog! Check it out here! Have a peek at the funny posts she does :) Quinn now has an Ask page and you can ask her more questions here~! The more questions you ask, the more information is revealed! Exclusive info too! Themes Secrets (OneRepublic)~ I need another story/Something to get off my chest/My life gets kinda boring/Need something that I can confess One half of her main theme songs. This song embodies several parts of her, from not feeling worthy of her tale ("I need another story") to her insecurities ("My life is kinda boring", as well as "Just don't let me disappear"). Truly, this one is perfect for her. Paradise (Coldplay)~ When she was just a girl/She expected the world/But it flew away from her reach/So, she ran away in her sleep The other half of her main theme songs. This one has to do with her difficult past and her uncertain future. The abuse she has suffered pretty much inspired me to choose this song as one of her main songs. Say Something (A Great Big World)~ Say something/I'm giving up on you/Sorry that I couldn't get to you/Anywhere I would have followed you/Say something/I'm giving up on you A broken friendship, resting in shards, only to be expressed by a song... Quinn and Clara used to be the best of friends, but now, it all depends on my whims. How fun! No Scared (One OK Rock)~ We hurry on/YEAH!/We are coming to the end/It could be me/I could be one from millions/I'll never trust anything to survive Quinn's fight theme song! While she's mainly passive, people seem to want to be on the receiving end of unstable nature magic, and thus, this song was chosen as a theme song. Why? It sounds good, that's why. Dragon Boy (Spirited Away)~ Her solo dance song. It gives off a sense of danger and transformation due to clashing notes after the light piano solo in the beginning. It mirrors Quinn's fight with Shirley perfectly. Trivia *Quinn's crush on Calli isn't one that consumes her thoughts. Quinn values their friendship more than her romantic inclinations. *Quinn is ambidextrous, but favors her right hand more than her left. *The violin is Quinn's signature instrument. *Quinn loves a few types of anime. Her favorite ones are Arcadia, Real Life and Beyond the Backstory (Hetalia, Fairy Tail and Beyond the Boundary). *While Quinn is usually self-conscious, she does not care about how Duchess views her. *Her spirit animal is a fox. Make of this what you will. *Quinn's a Scorpio. Her birthday is on November 1. *Quinn has a stalker, but no one knows it except for the stalker. *SELFIE is Quinn's least favorite song. *Even though Quinn is ultimately a Hero, she certainly does not act like it and the other heroes do not accept her at all. *Quinn wants to start a band with her Muse-ic class. *Quinn has a numerous amount of weapons, from her trusty knifes to her enchanted rocks. It's currently unknown why, considering her dislike of conflict. *What Quinn finds odd is how everyone just suddenly forgot about her inventions, but puts it down to an unforeseen mental effect. *Quinn has a lot of nightmares and is shaken by a recurring one. She is the only one who knows the full contents, but she has confessed that it involves people she loves dying. After having it, Quinn is more clingy to everyone she cares about, even her father. *Quinn lives in Fools Town, a tiny region known for revelry and for a splendid economy. Find out more here! *Quinn's sentences are known to trail off when she tries to think of what to say next. *Quinn plays the violin and gets disappointed when most songs don't have a part for her to play. *Quinn is often called "Quinny Pig" by her girlfriend, Calli. If this bothers her, she doesn't show it. *Having unstable nature magic is a source of insecurity for Quinn, so alluding to it or bluntly speaking about it makes her upset. Very upset. Upset enough that the consequences are very dire indeed. *Being turned into a fox? Not pleasant. Turning into a fox voluntarily? Fun. Still, Quinn finds the transformation to be painful and sustaining the morph for more than 5 minutes? Forget it! *Being teased about her height (5'1) is a sure fire way to induce a thorny vine attack from this girl. *Quinn is quite scared of the Mercurial Blossom she created quite by accident. * She describes dying as "painless, but nothing as well till you remember who you are", much to the reapers' distaste. (They don't like talk about the afterlife.) *She doesn't worship any particular spirit or deity, declaring herself as being on a "believe in me and I'll believe in you" basis. Clara disapproves. Notes *Quinn's partially based on her creator, but mostly in terms of the Trivia section. Even then, Quinn has many differences from her creator. They just share some aspects. *Quinn desperately needs friends, enemies and acquaintances. If you want to help with art, you can message me on my Message Wall. The ones listed can be asked in the comments. Thanks! *Quinn's appearance is mostly based on Mirai Kuriyama, but there are some key differences. *Quinn's last name is pronounced like shower. So, her name is said like this: Quinn Shower. Feel free to make jokes about this. *Her dying may affect Roleplaying unless we're doing an AU. Gallery This is where all the art of Quinn will go. Feel free to draw her because she really needs art. Just remember her looks. She's a short, pale girl with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Otherwise, go wild! Thanks in advance :3 WinkyQuinn.jpg|Done by Koiizumi! QuinnSchauerFanArt.png|Done by Rudino.raagas! Quinn-0.jpg|Done by Sabs! IMG 0964-1-.jpg|Legacy Day done by Artemis! ChibiQuinn.jpg|Digital art done by Artemis! TheOriginalQuinn.jpg|The original drawing by Rudino.raagas Callis 2 tall.jpeg|Some Quinn/Calli, drawn by Hidden! Quinn Fancy Font.jpeg|Signature for Quinn! Made by Kayjay! CainnArt :3.jpg|A cute little drawing of Calli and Quinn, drawn by the amazing Nuruhulda Samad~ Request-MamonoGal1311.png|Quinn, drawn by Rai! IMG 1088-1-.jpg|Happy Birthday From Quinn art by Artemis~ QuinnFanArt2.png|Quinn, drawn by Bel~ 6c6e8.png|Quinn, drawn by Daelen~ image-4.jpg|Quinn, drawn by Daisy, colored by Chi~! QuinnSchauer'sBasic.jpeg|She's too cute omg THANKS SO MUCH, ARTEMIS YOU GIVE ME LIFE 1447003298414185608432.jpg|Ahh!!! Cainn ship symbol drawn by Tempest~ QuinnSchauerFanart.jpg|Cute Quinn art by Gummy~ Cainn Collage .jpg|Too awesome and lovely for this world collage by Beauty~ Quinn Collage.jpg|Awesome Quinn collage by Beauty~ Quinn Fanart.png|Quinn (Wave 2) drawn by Sheep! Quinn Shauer Sketch.jpg|Quinny Pig reimagined by Jade~ Thanks, Jade! QuinnnyPiginAnime.jpeg|Quinn, drawn by Artemis's friend in anime style =D request__quinn_by_raspberrytickle-d9uaw4f.jpg|Quinn, requested by me, drawn by RaspberryTickle~ good-scar1.jpg|Quinn's scar, except hers is a bit above her navel Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:German Category:Nyx's OCs Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Oh, If I Could But Shiver! Category:Protagonists Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month Category:The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was Category:Gay Category:Ship of the Month